


Brothers

by Nadiainklover



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiainklover/pseuds/Nadiainklover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series snapshots of the relationship between Max and Rafael as brothers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> The last one is a prompt given by Malesismylife4ever in Fanfiction.net.
> 
> Hope you like it!

"Rafe?" Max asked shyly.

"Yes Max?" Rafael asked, pulling down the book he was reading.

"Help me?" Max asked.

He was standing in front of the bookshelf next to the TV in their living room. From where Rafael was sitting on the sofa, he could see one of Max's toys had landed on the top shelves of the piece of furniture. Right on the ones Max could not reach. Rafael himself couldn't reach either, but he thought it would not be that hard to reach it if they used one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"How did it go there?" Rafael asked with a frown.

"It appeared there" Max grinned

"You magicked it there?" Rafael asked with raised eyebrows.

"I was trying to change it's color like papa teach me" Max explained

"por el angel" Rafael sighed "You know you can't use magic without Papá near"

"I'm sorry" Max pouted "can you get it for me?"

"Si" Rafael nodded and closed his book.

Rafael then moved towards the kitchen and dragged one of the chairs towards the living room. He knew his parents would freak out if they saw him standing on a chair, but it would be really quick and safe. He didn't think it would be too much trouble if he grabbed the toy really quick for Max and then climbed off.

"Ayudame Max" Rafael said

"What?" Max asked frowning. He still had some trouble understanding Rafael when he spoke in Spanish.

"Help me" Rafael repeated in English. Max nodded and moved towards the chair Rafael had placed just in front of the bookshelf.

Rafael climbed the chair so he was standing on top of the seat. It was a bit wobbly and Rafael had to extend his arms to keep his balance. Max was holding onto the back of the chair, but wasn't really doing anything to keep the chair steady.

"Don't move it Max" Rafael exclaimed as he almost lost balance.

"I'm not!" Max protested

Rafael tried standing straight again and reach towards the toy. It was still to high and he had to stand on his tip-toes to reach it. Standing over the edge of the seat on his tip-toes, however, was a bad idea. As soon as Rafael grabbed the toy, the chair fell over, forcing Rafael to fall. Max screamed in shock and stepped back, thankfully not getting hurt in the process. Rafael, however, fell with the chair into the floor of the living room. While falling, Rafael had knocked against the bookshelf and some books fell.

Alec and Magnus rushed towards the living room when they heard the commotion going on. They found their eldest son on the floor, groaning in pain while a chair lay on top of his legs and books all over the place. Max had his hands over his mouth and was giggling silently.

"What happened here?" Alec asked as Magnus rushed to help Rafe.

"Rafael helped me!" Max grinned.

"Here's your toy Max" Rafael said once he was standing up and gave the toy back to his brother.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alec was taking both Max and Rafael to the park. It was a small community park near their neighbourhood where mundanes took their kids to play for a little while. There was a green area with grass and trees, a few benches and picnic tables here and there. There was also the playground, with a sandbox, and swings and slides and many different constructions for kids to play at. Rafael had seen it a few days ago on their walk back home, and he had pleaded both of his parents to take him there. Of course, after Rafael explained what he had seen to Max, the little warlock wanted to go play as well.

Finally the occasion had rose when Magnus needed to meet with a client and Alec was left to take care of Max and Rafe. Both kids had asked him if they could go there and a couple of minutes later they were on their way.

"Okay guys" Alec spoke as they reached the park.

Max was bouncing in excitement, his hand being held tightly by Alec's. Rafael was standing on Alec's other side, clearly excited to go play, but waiting for his dad's instructions in order to go.

"You be careful" Alec said "Rafe, take care of your brother"

"Si Dad" Rafe nodded immediately

"Max, don't get in any trouble" Alec instructed the small warlock.

"Yes Daddy!" Max grinned "Can I go play now?"

"Okay, you both can go play now"

Both kids grinned excitedly and ran off towards the playground. Alec chuckled and took a seat on a nearby bench. He saw around and noticed all the other kids playing were mundanes. Magnus had used a glamour spell on Max before they left, to hide his blue skin. Using a glamour on Max's skin and Magnus's eyes was something they didn't particularly liked, but knew they needed to do. Mundanes could not understand magic or anything that happened in the Shadow world. They freaked out. Anything that was different from what they see daily is considered 'weird' or 'not normal' and they don't know how to handle it. Mundanes would not be able to handle seeing a blue-skinned boy. No matter how beautiful Max's skin was, Mundanes would just end up hurting him because of that.

Both Magnus and Alec were very clear with Max about that. They wanted him to know that they loved him no matter what, that the color of his skin did not affect who he was and how loved he was. Max understood that, as much as his young mind could understand, and they wanted him to grow up having the confidence that he did not need to ever feel embarrassed about his skin.

"Rafi!" Max called as they played.

"Si Max?" Rafe responding immediately to the nickname Max used for him.

"can you push me?" Max asked pointing at the swings.

"Sure!" Rafael smiled at his little brother.

Together they made their way towards the swings. Just as they reached them and Max was reaching for one of the swings, three mundane boys came running towards the swings. They were in such a rush to get to the swings they didn't notice Rafael and Max there, or didn't care they were there. Unfortunately, there were only three swings and when the two of the mundanes had grabbed a swing, the third one pushed Max away so he could grab the swing for himself. Max, surprised by the impact, cried out as he was pushed and fell on the floor. He landed in sitting position on the ground near the swings, and soon started crying in pain.

"Hey!" Rafael cried glaring at the boy who had pushed his brother "Look where you're going"

"Sorry" The mundane boy shrugged, not feeling sorry at all. 

Rafael picked up his brother quickly, kneeling in front of him and cleaning his tears away. Rafael made sure Max had not gotten hurt before standing up and glaring at the boys who were already playing in the swings. Rafael's hands were held in fists on both sides of his body and Max tried to hide behind him, sniffing but still frowning at the mean boys.

"My brother had the swing before you!" Rafael pointed out to the mundane boy "Get off"

"No" The boy frowned "It's my swing"

"I said get off!" Rafael cried.

"Rafi" Max pulled at Rafael's pants "Rafi, it's okay"

"But Max…" Rafael frowned looking down at his brother who was still sniffing after crying.

"I don't wanna play in the swings anymore" Max shook his head.

Rafael took Max's hand and guided him towards the sand box so they could build sand castles. Rafael still glared at the mundane boys who had taken the swings from his brother and who had hurt him. No one could hurt his brother, but Rafael decided it was better to play with Max in something else and see him laugh and smile. He was not going to fight with the other kids and get in trouble with his father.

If the Rafael tripped the boy as they ran past them when they were leaving, it was an accident. Obviously.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rafael was back in the streets of Buenos Aires. He could knew it because he could recognise the small bakery on the other side of the road. It was the bakery of that old lady who always gave him a cupcake when she saw him in the streets.

But he didn't understand it. Why was he back in Buenos Aires and not in New York? With his family?

Rafael looked around, suddenly it was night and dark. The moon shone above in the sky, but every store was closed and the streets were empty. He could still hear the sound of cars going in the main highway just a few streets away, and people laughing and chatting on that bar just around the corner. But Rafael was alone in that street. the lamppost above of him flickered in and out, leaving the street completely dark for a few seconds before it was illuminated again. The young shadowhunter turned around when he heard a noise coming from behind him. There was a alleyway, completely dark that Rafael knew took to a dead end.

"Papá?" Rafael called "Daddy? where are you?"

No response came, other than a low grumbling coming from the alley. Rafael took a few steps back and jumped in fright when the sound of a dumpster falling came.

"H-Hello?" Rafael asked "Who is there?"

Again, no response came. Rafael suddenly felt how the temperature dropped and the hairs in the back of his neck stood. Rafael shivered in fright. A low snarl came from behind, and Rafael turned around with a scream.

Right there, standing in front of him stood a big monster. It stood like a giant tiger in front of him. His eyes were deep read and it growled at him, taking a step towards him. Rafael tried taking a step back, but it seemed he could not get away from the best. The monster showed his big fangs towards Rafael as it let out a deep snarl, and suddenly it's claws were out and it jumped right at him.

Rafael woke up with a start, a small scream leaving his lips as he opened his eyes. He was sitting in his bed, sweating and breathing harshly.

"Rafi?"

Rafael jumped at the sound next to him. Turning to look at his right, he noticed it was Max standing next to his bed. It was dark in the room, but Rafael could see his brother's silhouette because of the moonlight coming through the window of the room they shared. Also, he could see Max's wide eyes staring at him.

"Max" Rafael breathed out "What are you doing up?"

"You were having a bad dream" Max pointed out, speaking quietly

"It was just a nightmare" Rafael shook his head, his accent coming more thickly with how tired and scared he was.

"You okay?" Max asked gently

"Si" Rafael nodded "Estoy bien"

Max stared at him for a couple of moments before climbing over Rafael's bed. Rafael looked confused for a moment, but did not complain. Instead he scoot over so he was pressed to the wall and Max could fit next to him. Max climbed under the covers and lay down next to Rafael, placing his head on one of Rafael's pillows.

"What are you doing?" Rafael whispered.

"When I have a bad dream, Daddy and Papa let me sleep with them so I don't have more bad dreams" Max explained "So maybe, if I sleep with you, you won't have bad dreams!"

"You'll protect me of the bad monsters?" Rafael smiled gently but lay down next to his brother and pulled the cover over both of them.

"Of course!" Max grinned "I can use a spell on them so they leave you alone"

"Thanks Max" Rafael whispered, already closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

The next morning, Magnus found both of his sons sleeping together in Rafael's bed. He had come up to get some breakfast, but instead the warlock just snapped a picture of them with his phone to show everyone else later, and let them sleep some more.


End file.
